tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Merry Winter Wish
* Michael Brandon |series=14 |series_no=14.12 |number=340 |released= * 26 October 2010 * 21 December 2010 * 16 January 2011 * 30 May 2011 * 24 December 2011 * 14 April 2012 * 20 January 2013 * 24 November 2016 |previous=Being Percy |next=Thomas and the Snowman Party }} '''Merry Winter Wish' is the twelfth episode of the fourteenth series. Plot Knapford station is to be decorated with lots of festive lights, including one big special light - The Star of Knapford. Thomas is given the job of delivering the special light from Brendam to Knapford, but Salty arrives with some exciting news. He tells the engines that engines and people can make wishes upon the star and that maybe, just maybe, those wishes will come true. Thomas is now even more excited and sets off with his special special. At a junction, Thomas sees Percy clatter over a bridge and thinks that Percy would like to make a wish. He chases Percy and finally catches up with him. Percy makes his wish and Thomas sets off once again. Thomas then sees Henry. Thomas thinks that Henry might like to make a wish too. So he follows him to Tidmouth Sheds where Henry does make a wish. Finally, Thomas sees James whiz past. Thomas chases after James to see if he would like to make a wish. Thomas follows James up Gordon's Hill, but, coming down the other side, Thomas slips and slides on the icy rails and cannot stop. When he finally grinds to halt, the star flies off his flatbed and through the air and crashes onto the tracks in front of Thomas. Thomas worries that none of his friends' wishes will come true and wonders how he can get the star to Knapford. He makes a wish on the broken star that his friends will come and help him. His wish comes true when a concerned Henry, James, and Percy arrive to help. Percy keeps an eye on the star, Henry collects some workmen to fix it, and James and Thomas fetch Rocky. The star is soon mended and the friends chuff quickly to Knapford. Once there, the star is lifted into place on the station's roof. Everyone cheers and claps when the star is lit up. Thomas apologises for his friends' wishes not coming true, but they have. Henry, James, and Percy reveal that their wishes were that they would all be under the Star of Knapford together. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * A Dock Worker * Rocky * Cranky * Gordon * Emily * Rosie * Stanley * The Bird Watcher * Big Mickey Locations * Knapford * MC BUNN * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Three-Track Level Crossing * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * The Watermill Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry, James, Percy, Salty and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as the Dock Worker US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, James, Sir Topham Hatt and the Dock Worker * Keith Wickham as Salty Trivia * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the fourteenth series. * Almost every television guide in the UK refers to this episode as Thomas' Winter Wish, which may mean this was the episode's original British title. * The episode was re-narrated for Merry Winter Wish UK DVD to replace the "Winter Holidays" lines with "Christmas Holidays." Goofs * When Thomas chases James, James is facing the same way as Thomas. But when the star flies through the air, James somehow turns around. * When Thomas chases Percy, they both pass a red signal. * At Knapford, Henry just pushes Rocky and lets him roll on his own. * Gordon's Hill switches from three to two tracks after Thomas reaches the top of it. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Winter Wish In Other Languages Home Media Releases US DVD Boxsets * Holiday Favorites * Thomas' Holiday Collection BRA * Holiday Express JPN * Thomas and Scruff (Japanese DVD) GER * Thomas and His Snowman-Party POL * Schoolhouse Delivery THA * Merry Winter Wish * Thomas' Crazy Day (Thai DVD) TWN * Merry Christmas, Thomas! }} de:Der Stern von Knapford es:Deseo de Navidad pl:Zimowe Życzenie ru:Звезда Кнепфорда Category:Series 14 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video